


Cause These are the Days We'll Talk About (When We Lived So Wild and Free)

by americanhoney913



Series: We Ride Together [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4HW vacation, F/F, Let my girls be happy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: We were sitting in the sand as she grabbed my handAnd she leaned in for a kissI couldn't help but think with the stars aboveIt don't get much better than thisIt was a perfect dayWhat I'd give if I could find a way to stayLost in this moment, nowAin't worried 'bout tomorrowWhen your busy living, feels like dreaming,Slowly drifting through this perfect day-- Perfect Day, Lady Antebellum***The 4HW vacation they deserved to take together!





	Cause These are the Days We'll Talk About (When We Lived So Wild and Free)

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Tumblr Prompt: 4HW vacation fic where Becky and Bayley actually joined Charlotte and Sasha in the Dominican Republic as trip with the four of them and they let loose?
> 
> Hopefully, you like the way I did this fic. I decided to do most of this fic in the medium of pictures telling the story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Are you sure this is okay?” Bayley asks as she shuffles from foot to foot. Becky watches as she fiddles with the straps on her backpack, biting her lip. The redhead grabs her girlfriend’s hand and intertwines their fingers, squeezing her hand. “Should we really be doing this?”

“Honestly, I don’ really care.” Becky brings Bayley hand up to press a kiss to the back of her hand. “We’ve earned this, lass. You ‘n’ Sash have been grindin’ since you won the title. Anf then they robbed you of it. Charlotte deserves to relax because they’ve been throwin’ us together since this here feud started.” She adjusts her bag on her shoulder and hands Bayley the tickets as they shuffle forward with the crowd. “We deserve to just have time off to reconnect. It’s been hard, fightin’, losin’, being on different brands.”

“But we didn’t tell them we were leaving.”

Becky rolls her eyes. “I talked to them. We’ve got about a week.” She huffs “Not nearly enough, but we gotta take what we can. I’ll take it if it means being with my girls.” She steps back a little as Bayley hands the woman their tickets and passports.

As soon as they’re on the plane and in their first class seats, Becky moves the armrest up so that Bayley can cuddle into her during takeoff and landing. The brunette sighs as she buries her face against Becky’s neck and her body relaxes, deflates like a balloon. Becky reaches up with her hand and scratches Bayley’s scalp until the brunette’s purring as she falls asleep.

Becky spends most of the flight dozing, with Bayley almost curled up in her lap, huffing and whining every so often in her sleep. She paws at Becky’s thigh in her sleep and the redhead smiles at how cute her girlfriend is. She presses a kiss to the Hugger’s forehead and settles back into her seat.

* * *

**Arrival at the airport:**

 

****

 

**Day 1: Beach Day!**

 

****

****

 

****

 

**Day 2: Adventure Day!**

 

****

 

 

**Day 3: Shopping!**

 

****

 

 

**Day 4: Beach Day Again!**

 

****

 

 

****

**Day 5: Fun Photoshoot!**

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

Charlotte hugs the shit out of Bayley when they get to the airport. This week has been the best, most refreshing week. Bayley presses her lips to the blonde’s skin and it’s more of a comfort than anything else. She runs her fingers through chocolate brown hair and smiles.

“I don’t wanna leave ya,” Becky whines as she pulls away from Sasha’s lips. “ It’s not the same without ya.”

“I’ll be back for the Superstar Shake-up, Becks,” Charlotte says as she moves to wrap her arms around Becky from behind. Bayley moves to hug Sasha and the shorter woman hugs her back just as tightly. “This vacation has been amazing.” They're all hugging each other and it feels like they're in a love-sharing circle. It's nice, Charlotte thinks. It' going to be the last time for a while, so she savors it while she can.

“How’re you doing, Sash?” Bayley asks as Sasha rests her cheek against Bayley’s collarbone. “With everything?”

Sasha shrugs. “I don’t know,” she answers truthfully. “I know I’m staying here a little longer and then I’m going home.”

“To Boston?” Bayley asks with a sniffle. Becky squeezes her shoulder.

“Yeah.” Sasha huffs. “I don’t think I’m coming back yet. I just need more time.”

Charlotte moves from Becky’s hold to wrap an arm around Sasha’s waist, opposite where Bayley’s clinging to her. “And we understand. Just keep us updated, okay?”

“We’re not gonna let you go off the map,” Becky tells the shorter woman.

The last call for Bayley and Becky’s flight echoes and the two reluctantly pull away.

“I love you guys,” Sasha says as Bayley begins to drag the redhead back towards their gate. Bayley calls out the same sentiment.

“Love ya too, Boss!” She blows a kiss to the two staying. “Love ya, Queenie!”

Bayley chuckles as Becky fights her the whole way to their gate.

“And now we have to get back into the swing of things,” Bayley says as they buckle their seatbelts.

“Nose back to the ol’ grindstone.” Becky nods.

“We’ll see them again soon,” Bayley whispers as she curls into the redhead. “Right?”

“Definitely Charlotte, yeah,” Becky mumbles into Bayley’s hair. “I don’t know about Sasha, but we gotta respect her decision if she chooses not to come back.” Bayley nods into her chest before she sighs.

“So, Becky2Belts, what’re you gonna do when we get back?”

“Well, I think I’m gonna cuddle the shit outta you… and those belts.” Bayley smacks her arm. “I missed my babies.”

“I thought we were your babies?”

“Well, yeah, but, you know, my other babies.”

“Hope you get all the love outta them now, because we’re all coming for them.” Becky nods. “Especially Charlotte. You know they’re gonna make you guys fight until she wins it from you.”

Becky groans and throws her head back against the headrest. “This feud is gettin’ borin’, Bay. We gotta get some new blood in there. Let them win.” She pokes Bayley’s arm. “You could win it.”

“I just might,” Bayley says with a chuckle.

They settle in for the flight and Becky closes her eyes, letting the feeling of Bayley’s breath against her neck lull her to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun way to write a fic! Hope you guys enjoyed it a well! If enough people ask for it, I might expand on one or two scenes in an additional chapter, but I hope the pictures also give you the story by themselves!
> 
> Please review!


End file.
